She was saved for a reason
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: ONE SHOT After their mother's death, Katara had to be the motherly figure of the family. Things changed around their home, most for the worst. Read to know more. Please review, not mandotory, but apperciated. Thanks in adva


__

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender. Please read and review.**

* * *

_She had risked her life to protect the last water bender and for that, she shall be remembered…_

The little eight year old girl, Katara held tightly to her father's blue robe, silent tears falling down her tan cheeks. Her big brother, Sokka stood on the other side of their father, trying to act tough, but the tears fell either way. He'd never admit to crying, he would say he was just sweating through his eyes, and if you didn't know him, you'd believe that but his father and sister knew him well enough to know that he was indeed crying. Their father, the adult figure of this family, was trying his hardest to remain strong but that wasn't as easy as it sounded. One tear fell after another on his smooth face; he was crying for his lost love. He kept telling himself that if he had just been a little more aware, if he had been there, then maybe they'd still have their mother, and his wife. He knew there was nothing that he could do, that would bring her back and life was too short to sail in the past. He had to be strong, if not for himself, but for his children, who needed someone to help them through this difficult time.

Growing up without her mother wasn't an easy thing for Katara. Her childhood came crashing down when her mother died. After her mother passed away, Katara took up all the responsibilities; She was like a new mother figure to her brother, she cleaned, cooked, and did all the chores around the house. She barely had any time for fun and games. She never had the childhood she should have had; she grew up way too fast. The only thing that connected her to her mother was the silk blue necklace that she always wore around her delicate tan neck; it was her most prized possession.

And just when things were starting to get better for Katara and her brother, their father announced that he and the other Southern Water Tribe men would have to leave soon for war. They had lost their mother, and now they were going to lose their father to the war. He may not be dead, but he won't be around anymore to tuck them in, to tell them stories, or anything a father should do. Sokka and Katara were both affected by this. They did want their father to leave, but he had no say in that matter, he had to do this.

When Sokka was told that he had to go, Sokka decided he wanted to go, too. He had even put on warrior make up on, and put on his wolf mask. To his disappointment, he was too young to go off to war. His father did not allow him to go with him; it was too dangerous. Sokka had stood there by the docks watching the men of the tribe leave, some never to return. Silent tears fell from his face as he waved goodbye to his father. A boomerang in his hand, he returned back to the tents. He'd always loved that boomerang for one particular reason- it had once belonged to his father, who had given it to him just before he had left to war. It was one thing he had of his father, he would never think less of it.

Katara, even though she never showed it, she was also hit by their father leaving. She needed him, she was still a little girl. She felt abandoned by her own father. That night he left, she let her tears fall, not caring who saw. Her Gran-Gran tried to cheer her up, but nothing anyone said could ever take this pain away of not be able to see both of your parents. She would never see her mother again thanks to the cruel merciless fire nation men who had wrongfully taken her life away. And who knew when she would see her father again. She was sure it wouldn't be anytime soon. More tears fell, some sobs escaped her. It was okay to cry, to let out all your pain, it was better to cry now, than to bottle everything up inside, and when she wouldn't be able to hold anything more in, she would most certainly explode.

Growing up in the southern water tribe, the only adult figure these children had were their Gran-Gran and other kids mothers but that wasn't the same for them. No one could ever replace their real mother, or their father. No one would ever be able to make Katara smile like she used to smile when her loving brave mother was around. Nothing would. Or so it seemed.

Sokka being the eldest boy in the whole southern water tribe, had to act mature in front of the other little boys and girls. He took his task seriously; his father had left him in charge of the tribe when he had left, he had told him to protect the tribe and his little sister. And he wasn't about to fail him now. He had grown up a lot over the past years, he still had the wolf tail on his head but he had grown up not only in his height but in attitude. He was no longer that little kid, he was a man. And Katara, she had grown up not only on the outside, but on the inside. Sometimes you would think she had the looks of a fourteen year old but the soul of an adult, by the wise words that came out of this girl's mouth. Growing up without a mother and father figure had changed her.

It was that one day, when Sokka and Katara were in a canoe, in the middle of the ocean waters. Sokka was trying to spear a fish, but doing poorly. Katara had tried to use her waterbending, which she wasn't that good since she was the only waterbender in her whole tribe. Surprisingly, she had caught one; unfortunately, her brother popped it with his spear, freeing the fish, as well as soaking himself. Not only had they not yet caught a fish, but they had to dodge incoming ice. Too bad, Sokka hadn't yet master ice dodging. They ended up colliding with a huge ice, crushing the canoe, and sending them on top of the ice.

If things weren't worst yet, Sokka made it unpleasant for himself by making sexist remarks in the middle of the ocean. Katara had had enough of her bother, she was ashamed to be related to him. She had been moving her hands around frantically, she didn't know what she was doing by doing this because she was too overwhelmed by the anger she felt towards her older brother. When she turned around to see what she had caused, it shocked her. The ice split in half, sending them forwards; they were lucky to have not be pushed of the floating ice they were ironically stranded on.

Down from the waters, an iceberg floated upwards, above to where the two kids could see. Sokka was suspicious of this floating iceberg, which wasn't unusual for him. Katara was amazed by it. There seemed to be something in there; then when that someone in there opened their eyes, she jumped up, screaming that the someone in there was alive and they had to help. She took her brother's weapon, and hit the iceberg trying to free the kid in there. After three hits, the iceberg broke with a huge gust of air. Just when the boy in the iceberg fell, Katara caught him in her arms, her blue eyes shinning down at him. When the boy opened his gray eyes, she smiled at him, glad that he was alive. The first thing he asked her wasn't what she had expected and she never expected to meet an airbender or a flying bison. This day was one of the days where she just knew her life was going to be different from now on; this is what she always needed, a friend to rely on.

__

_She was saved for a reason. Now their destinies is intertwined with his…life shall never be the same._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review. It's not that hard, the button right there. No flames. Please and thank you. Have a nice day. **


End file.
